Conventional input devices (e.g., keyboards or mice) are mainly used for entering information. Such devices have different variations. A keyboard can be configured in the form of a board or a tape with a set of keys; an integrated, condensed keyboard (e.g., keypads of mobile phones, where the input character depends on the number of clicks on a certain button on the amount of time); or in the form of an application (e.g., for phones with touch screens). A mouse-type device for a graphical user interfaces can be replaced by a trackball, joystick, or touch of a finger on a touch screen. Entering user information can also be carried out via voice commands or with the help of optical gesture recognition system. Other input devices are gloves with sensors of various types.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0277559 discloses a ring computing device.
Chinese Pat. App. Pub. No. 103226398 discloses data gloves that use micro-inertial sensor network technologies, where each micro-inertial sensor is an attitude and heading reference system, having a tri-axial micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) micro-gyroscope, a tri-axial micro-acceleration sensor and a tri-axial geomagnetic sensor which are packaged in a circuit board. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0313022 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0025945 disclose other data gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. D772,986 discloses the ornamental design for a wireless game controller.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0050597 discloses a game controller that has an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.